


Violeta

by Irrelefante



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un poco de romangst.<br/>En el cual: Taemin puede ser caos; Onew puede ser feliz; Dios puede ser gracioso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violeta

**Author's Note:**

> [2010 collection]

Un día cualquiera, sentado en un escritorio de 60x130, con papeles que no necesitan nada salvo ser colocados en un folio, con un computador demasiado avanzado para la mediocre tarea que cumples, te das cuenta que no naciste para esto. Y no es que estos años de estudio hayas estado totalmente ciego, no. Hubo un momento en el 1° año en que intuíste que esto no era para ti, pero claro, no era nada seguro y lo dejaste pasar. Luego, la misma idea golpeó con un poco más de confianza tu cabeza, pero no podías botar 3 años al tacho así como así. Por último, en cuanto terminaste, te invadió ese frío aire de alivio, fuerte, a tus pulmores, a tus neuronas cansadas; pero en un par de semanas te diste cuenta que esto sólo empezaba. ¿Es eso gracioso? ¿En algún retorcido concepto? ¿Lo es?

 

Si renuncias sin tener otra oferta de trabajo en la otra mano, si tienes un departamento modestísimo por el que pagar, si no tienes a la mano a ninguno de tus compañeros porque los evitaste durante tanto tiempo al recordarte cada uno de ellos aquella tediosa carrera de la que pensaste te alejarías; entonces encontrarte tomando solo en un bar cualquiera no es nada extraño. Pero pese a tener tu vida hecha una mierda, no se te quita la manía de ayudar a los demás. Fuiste el único que sacó su celular para pedir una ambulancia en vez de quedarte como el resto de espectadores del bar, y fuiste a quien metieron casi sin preguntar a la ambulancia. En el hospital te escabulles, claro, al ver que su familia llegó. Mientras sales te das cuenta que no supiste siquiera su nombre.

 

De pronto, un muchachito de ropas escasas y estrechas ocupa todo el aire de invierno para preguntarte casi a gritos cómo se encontraba Minho. Era el nombre del muchacho que acababas de ayudar. “Está bien, ya está bien. Parece que no fue una contusión de consecuencias graves”, le dices, calmándole, notando sus labios azules del frío. Azules, agrietados, casi formándosele escarchas. Por ello le conduces a la cafetería 24/7 a dos cuadras del hospital, en cualquier momento desfallecería de hipotermia. Sucede que al ser menor de edad no tenía permiso para estar en aquel lugar, por lo tanto no pudo acompañarlo, es lo que te fue explicando sosteniendo un vaso bien grande de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, el cual amablemente le invitaste.

 

Se hace de mañana entre preguntas impertinentes de su parte y respuestas embarazosas de la tuya; es como si su criterio fuera estrecho, no por maldad sino por sincera inconsciencia. Taemin –ese es su nombre- se tuvo que ir a casa por ropa decente para luego poder ir a visitar a su novio en el pabellón de recuperación, habitación sextuple 715. Te vas tú también, con la imagen bien grabada de aquel muchachito de 16 abriles, de tenida oscura y por ratos de cuero, cabello dorado de quiebres artificiales, ojos enmarcados en un negro que no pudo ser corrido y su lengua cargada de improperios y filosa curiosidad; como el último enviado del mal, como Gabriel antes de abandonar las filas de Dios.

 

Nunca dijo por favor, tampoco gracias. No que los necesitaras. ~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Te tragas el hastío como una pastilla grande y amarga envuelta en un pedazo de pan dulce: te vuelves a conseguir un empleo patético que paga tu vivienda, las cuentas del mes y te permite uno que otro capricho pequeño. Limpias por 5° vez en lo que va del mes tu nada pequeña colección de CDs –originales, aunque algunas veces no hayas tenido ni para la comida-, Taemin entra al departamento con toda la soltura que lo caracteriza, vacía tu fridge mientras te va contando que Yuhno, su actual pareja, le llevará de viaje a fin de mes.

 

Luego tendidos en el sofá: tú debajo, esforzando el cuello para atraparle la boca; él encima, subiéndote la camiseta, la suya también. No es nada, es simplemente que, en palabras de Taemin: **_sólo cállate y bésame._** Y sus ojos que se rasgan en locura, su piel nívea que enceguece el raciocinio, y sus labios azules que cargan todos los pecados del mundo. Algo te molesta la consciencia y no es la posible traición –que no lo es, porque él no es de nadie completamente-, sino tus negaciones ante el hecho de que sigues estancando en ese maldito empleo para que él pueda seguir viniendo a visitarte al departamento, y puedas unirteles de vez en vez cuando van a algún pub. Como cuando regresaste a aquel bar – ** _buscándole, dilo, buscándole_** \- y te los encontraste, a él y a Minho: unas bebidas de agradecimiento, unas 2 semanas de encuentros disque casuales, y fuiste parte de ellos.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

De cuando en cuando Taemin viene y destruye un poco tu departamento cada que pelea con su pareja –sea quien sea por vez- o cada que le encuentra una mentira, o cada que él termina la relación -porque nadie **_nunca_** le dejaría ir en su sano juicio. No son ataques de rabia comunes: a veces son pasivos, ni siquiera los deja entrever, sólo te lo encuentras barriendo lo que sea haya roto cuando regresas del baño, empuña insanamente el mango de la escoba, o los libros y revistas al recogerlos, lleva el rostro hirviendo de toda la fuerza para no botar una sola lágrima; otras, se le forman hilos rojos serpenteantes en los ojos, te reclama por cosas que tú no has hecho, grita aquel otro nombre, zarandea sus brazos al aire, te corta el rostro son las uñas. Sea cual sea, orgullo o locura, le atrapas los brazos a su tórax con los tuyos, puedes contenerlo un rato. No necesita sermones ni huecas promesas de un mañana mejor. Ergo, callas, le limpias las mejillas con dedos regordetes, le besas por encima de las clavículas mientras le vas levantando la polera. Él se deja ser, bebe cada sincera adulación, abre las piernas, gime, olvida.

 

Así, hasta que la razón le vuelve a abandonar cada que la ira aparece; tú vuelves a ser esa cama elástica en cada caída, una constante secundaria. Te muerdes la lengua para no pedírselo, **_hey, y si tú y yo--_** ya que, pasando por alto que él lo quiera en primer lugar, algo te dice que terminará mal. No cuentan las buenas intenciones; tu personalidad estable y cuadriculada sería aquel crac en las alas de Taemin. No puedes retenerlo más de dos días seguidos, así como no puedes evitar responder con una sonrisa a su saludo efusivo cuando aparece tras semanas como si tal cosa.

 

No es culpa de nadie. A tus 23 pediste ondas en tu vaso con agua, Taemin te dio olas, a veces huracanes. Dios sabe enseñar lecciones, tú sabes cómo tragártelas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

El tiempo se hace arena en puño cerrado: escurre mientras más presionas. No notas cuándo cumpliste 26 ó cuándo te ascendieron 3 rangos en ese odiado trabajo. Y los sueños de convertirte en lo que en verdad querías quedan estampados contra la pizarra de corcho con una tachuela amarillo neón. Más que nada por los buenos días: esas tardes de un feriado sentado en la enorme y dura silla que arrastras hasta el pequeñísimo balcón, dos o tres colchas dobladas en el asiento y respaldar, un buen libro que hace tiempo no relees, y Taemin colgándose de tu oreja al morderla aburrido. Le coacciones para leer juntos durante unos nada despreciables 10 minutos, hasta que se exaspera un poco, juega en tu regazo, araña el libro maullando. Logra que le des lo que quiere cuando se sienta en la barandilla con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío

 

-Ven aquí. Vamos, ven aquí.- Gira el rostro a un lado, indicando que te oye. Aún sin contacto directo a los ojos puedes verle ese vacío enorme que te revuelve el estómago.- Haremos lo que tú quieras, pero ven aquí.- Palmeas tu regazo una vez que viró su rostro completo apoyando el mentón en su hombro.- Ven aquí. Ven aquí, Taemin. Ven aquí.- Él desliza pierna por pierna balcón adentro, mirándote, te salta encima, confiesa que sólo quiere pasar el día en casa contigo, que el pánico en tu rostro es divertido. Tú ríes nervioso y le abrazas asustado, como si no hubiera mañana.

 

Que no lo hubo, porque un día Taemin ingresa deslumbrante por la puerta; lleva 8 meses sobrio, 6 en un trabajo estable y 1 semana buscando su propio departamento. Ruegas interiormente porque sea algo cerca. Dios se ríe de tu súbito interés en él: Resultó que su expareja –quién, no sabes- subaarrendaba uno de sus dos departamentos al otro lado de la ciudad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Esperas que no haya vuelto al alcohol, y que alguien por favor controle sus temperamentos –y que no le pidan helado de lúcuma ni lo lleven a la feria con aquellos personajes disfrazados. Mientras, tu vajilla comienza a durar más de una semana, tus libros ya no pierden hojas de la nada, tus sábanas ya no ganan manchas de bebidas y frituras, tu piel lozana pero también sin vida. Botas media bolsa de snacks a la alfombra sin haber comido ni un poco, admiras lás últimas huellas de sus uñas en tu espalda en el espejo tras una ducha, dejas que algunos vasos resbalen de tus manos al lavarlos y las lágrimas caen al cerrar los ojos en el **_crac_**.

 

¿Quién hubiera dicho que su insanidad era tu cordura?

Ya nada importa.

 

Alguien te sugiere abrir un café-store de música [instrumentos, CD’s, pequeñas presentaciones], dices **_por qué no_** , la liquidación de tu renuncia sirve para dar tu mitad, y tu propia colección de música fue lo único siempre intacto **_–_** te preguntas si él los salvaba de sus propias garras a conciencia ** _._** Ella tiene 27 -dos años menos que tú-, formación tradicionalista y ojos avellana. De alguna manera intuyó que no querrías hacer más en la vida que justo eso: conocer de música para mantenerte. Le sonríes mientras ves sus dedos de bailarina cada que te sirve té en su casa, con sus padres, quienes ya te tratan como a un hijo. Son socios, es natural que te haya introducido a su familia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taemin no ha llamado en dos semanas. Lo notas cuando se hicieron seis pues te sumergiste en tu negocio para sacarlo a flote. Ella y tú lo hicieron. Fueron tiempos difíciles, pero como todo matrimonio fuerte lo sobrellevaron. El café-store volvió a marchar bien tras mucho esfuerzo, dejaron de vivir sobre la tienda, compraron una casa decente a la que Taemin llegó un día sin haberle dado tú nunca la dirección. Las venas llenas de heroína, los ojos rojos y saltones, la voz al tope. “Te amo, déjala.” Lo puedes jurar: no lo oyes, sino lo lees de sus labios azules. Dios, tan azules, no por el frío, sino por su sangre –siempre fue así.

 

Ambos cuidan de él en el hospital; lo visitan los 3 meses de rehabilitación.

 

Ella aprendió a través de ti que Taemin no es malo, sino que es gobernado por su falta de reglas. Hay una diferencia entre ser inmoral y amoral: el primero tiene las normas bien establecidas, pero las cruza a consciencia; el segundo no tiene  normas, por lo tanto no hay violación alguna. Ella te sonríe cálida y asiente dejándote excusarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-0-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taemin llena tu fridge con pequeñas cosas que él pudo comprar con esfuerzo, luego te ofrece una sonrisa de disculpa no muy sentida porque no se le quita la manía de no pedir permiso –ni para las buenas acciones. Le revuelves el cabello para no ver ese destello de **_aún no me rindo_** en sus ojos. Ella le mira con ojos de lástima antes de salir para permitirles alguna privacidad.

 

Enredas tus dedos en los suyos –perfecto acople, perfecto- mientras ven Hércules por enésima vez en lo que va del mes. Sabes que de haber tenido tu final con él, tu vida sería más emocional, un sube y baja de temperamentos y de sexo: amor al máximo, desconección total. Pero es muy tarde: le lloraste demasiado. Tu corazón ahora sólo pide sentimientos calmos y constantes; el nombre de ella es el único que sale de tus labios cuando cierras los ojos. Quizás no es vivir, en la definición del alma inquieta de Taemin, pero es la manera en que quisiste llenar lo que queda de tu vida.

 

Mientras, le dejas respirar en tu hogar, hasta que se le antoje volar otra vez. Después de todo: Si tú aprendiste a no absorverte en la nada por las noches llamándolo contra las sábanas, él también lo hará. No es cuestión de olvidar o superarlo, nunca se da realmente, ya que amor es amor, pero no tiene un solo color: Ella es celeste, pero en ti violeta, porque nadie borrará los garabatos rojos de Taemin.

 

En vano cavilar sobre ustedes: si tú no hubieras sido cobarde, si no te hubieras dado por vencido antes de tiempo; si Taemin hubiera aprendido a ceder un poco, si te hubiera dejado entrar. Hubiera dado igual. Dios no encuentra nada mejor que hacer, después del almuerzo y antes de la siesta de media tarde, que activar dos corazones a destiempo. Como presionar todos los botones en el equipo de sonido nuevo, como estirar al máximo una banda elástica para soltarla luego: sólo por llegar a saber qué pasa si.

**Author's Note:**

> Para Bijou. Por las tostadas bien narradas, por las gomitas rojas.


End file.
